Billy Abbott
}} William "Billy" Foster Abbott is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, currently portrayed by Jason Thompson who assumed the role in January 2016. Biography Billy Abbott is the son of Jill and John Abbott. He has two half brothers, Jack Abbott, and Phillip Chancellor, and one half-sisters Traci Abbott, an he has a legal half sister/stepsister Ashley Abbott. Billy was the father of Delia Abbott and is the father of Johnny Abbott & Katherine Newman. Billy Abbott was born in 1993. Before his birth John Abbott wanted his wife Jill Abbott to abort the baby she was carrying because he thought he was too old to be a father. Jill chose to have her baby anyway. John learned to love the child and was forced to fight for him when his marriage to Jill fell apart. John took Billy to New York City. When they returned in 1999, Billy was a teenager. He attended Walnut Grove Academy and surrounded himself with friends and enemies, including a rich girl named Brittany Hodges, party boy JT Hellstrom, Mackenzie Browning, Raul Guittierez and Rianna Miner and Victor calls Billy Boy! To get attention in school, Billy bragged to J.T. and Brittany about partying and was invited to a party that resulted in him getting alcohol poisoning. Raul came to Billy's rescue. Billy had a rocky friendship with Mac, but they began to feel romantic feelings developing when she kept by his bedside while he recovered. At the Junior Prom, they were both crowned King and Queen and realized they had feelings for each other. Billy's mother Jill was not pleased to learn that Billy was hanging out with Katherine Chancellor's granddaughter, so Billy and Mackenzie were forced to meet in secret. Brittany wanted Billy for herself so she tricked Mac into thinking Brittany and Billy were having sex. JT eventually spilled that it was all Brittany's plan. Jack Abbott trapped Billy and Mac in an elevator together and they finally sorted out their feelings. Jill had to cope with the fact that Mackenzie was better for Billy than Brittany was. At the time, Billy also tried to give Colleen Carlton advice on how to handle her life in Genoa City. Mac and Billy stayed together until Billy felt that they should move their relationship to a higher level by having sex, but Mac was not ready. They broke up, but stayed good friends. Billy came to Mac's rescue when her abusive stepfather Ralph Hunicutt tried to molest her. Billy was attacked by Ralph too, but Larry Warton saved him. Billy Grows Up Billy decided to do something different with his life so he decided to go to Louisiana to help Brock Reynolds build houses for the poor. Jill was not happy with the idea. Billy returned after a few months and reunited with Mac. They decided to share a loft with Raul and Brittany, who were in a relationship at the time. They got married. After their wedding ceremony, they were both shocked to learn that Billy's mother Jill was actually Kay's daughter, meaning Billy and Mac were first cousins. The marriage between the two was annulled and they both left town. Billy returns to Genoa City in August of 2006 for his father John's funeral. He begins to flirt with a waitress named Jana Hawkes, making Jana's boyfriend Kevin Fisher jealous. When it is revealed that Billy has developed an internet gambling problem, Jack relocates him to Hong Kong. In September 2008, Billy made a surprising return to town by showing up at Daniel Romalotti's art showing when it was revealed that Daniel's ex-girlfriend Amber Moore's new boyfriend "Liam" was actually Billy. Billy teamed up with his niece Colleen to ensure that Daniel and Amber stayed apart, but Colleen's plan fell through. Billy was then revealed to be the father of Chloe Mitchell's unborn child. Prior to Billy's arrival, Chloe married Billy's half brother Cane Ashby. Billy was also disappointed to hear that Cane got a CEO position at Jabot Cosmetics before he did and he confronted Jill about it. Billy teamed up with the Abbott side of his family and the Bardwells to take over Jabot. The take over was successful but it caused a rift between Billy and Cane. Billy pursued Cane's former fiancee, Lily Winters. As part of pursuing Lily, Billy created an online alias named Sonny so he could get closer to her, which he later revealed to her. She reluctantly started dating him. Chloe, Cane, Delia's Birth, Affair with Sharon, Mackenzie's Return On Valentine's Day, Billy and Lily went to the Abbott cabin, where a pregnant Chloe followed them and walked in on Billy telling Lily the truth about the paternity of Chloe's baby. Chloe's water broke and she was forced to give birth to the baby there with the help of Billy and Lily. Chloe was taken to the hospital where Billy watched as Cane acted as the baby's father. Billy got drunk after and had sex with Jack's wife, Sharon Abbott. The following morning Cane learned the truth about the paternity of the baby and decided to fight for it. Lily dumped Billy after he confessed to fathering Chloe's baby. After the truth came out Cane refused to allow Billy to be the father but Billy consulted a lawyer about his paternal rights options. After he brought a toy to baby Delia, Billy was punched by Cane and intended to marry Chloe to get his paternal rights. Billy had sex with Sharon before his wedding. When Sharon became pregnant, Billy, Jack, and Nick Newman, were all contenders as potential fathers to her baby. Later, it was proven Nick was the daddy. Billy was miserable in his marriage with Chloe, so he started to date Mac (who turned out to not be his cousin after all). Chloe found out and they divorced. Billy and Mac started getting closer and closer, until Mac decided to be Lily's surrogate. (Lily was unable to have kids because of cancer.) This angered Billy, because the baby she would carry would be Cane's baby. He refused to allow his girlfriend to carry Cane's baby, so Mac dumped him. Billy started drinking and printing things about the Newman family in his newly purchased magazine publishing house, Restless Style. He made a lot of enemies, and angered all his family and friends. Chloe, who was now reluctantly working for him, didn't feel comfortable with him around their daughter, and he was even arrested for a story he wrote because he refused to reveal his source, a juror who wasn't allowed to tell him about a case. Billy decided to stay in jail for the sake of the juror, but Chloe wanted him to be around for Delia's first Christmas and told the cops whom the source was. Billy fired her, and when he tried to visit Delia on Christmas while drunk, Chloe kicked him out after he almost drops the baby. On New Years Eve, his deceased father, John, visited him in a vision and showed him what his life would be like if he kept drinking: Mac would marry Kevin and have his kid, Kevin would take over Restless Style, his family would forget about him, Delia would grow up resenting him and he wouldn't even show up for her wedding day. Billy vowed to change his ways. Victoria, Jamaican Wedding, Abby's Meddling Billy started to have an affair with the married Victoria Newman, while she was divorcing her husband, JT. Victoria wanted to keep this a secret because she and JT were fighting for custody of their son, Reed Hellstrom. However, when Victoria was arrested for her brother Adam Wilson's murder, she refused to give her alibi (which was she was sleeping with Billy at the time of Adam's murder). Billy stepped up and said that they were together. Billy and Victoria grew close, and after Victoria lost Reed's custody hearing, Billy talked her into going on vacation. They went to Jamaica where, in a drunken stupor, they got married. Both Jack and Victoria's father, Victor Newman, found out that they were in Jamaica together but neither of them suspected marriage. Billy and Victoria tried to get their marriage annulled, but it took longer than they expected. Some Jamaicans sent Billy his wedding video and he deleted it... after his niece, Abby Newman, saw and recorded it. Abby asked Billy and Victoria to invest in her reality show. They refused. In revenge, Abby showed everyone the wedding video. Horrified, Chloe cried "How could you do this to Delia?!" and slapped him. Billy and Victoria hurried back to Billy's trailer, where they had sex. Meanwhile, a frustrated Abby announced to Victor that Billy and Victoria were married. Victor showed up at the trailer where he found Victoria half naked. He made her get dressed and then tried to make her leave. Victoria refused and Victor pointed out that Billy only married her to get to Victor. Invalid Marriage, Jill's Meddling, Tattoos Michael Baldwin discovered that their marriage wasn't legal, as the Jamaican law says all marriages have to take place before eight o'clock pm. Billy and Victoria attended the opening of Gloworm. During the night, Victor informed Victoria that Billy had released a photo of the gun she gave to a Japanese official to ensure Newman Enterprises' hold on the cosmetics market in Japan. While it was actually Jill who stole the picture off of a computer, Victoria was furious with Billy and broke up with him. They soon got back together and bought a house. Victoria became pregnant and she and Billy decided to get married. Victor didn't want Victoria to marry Billy so he had her arrested at the altar figuring some time in jail would have her rethink Billy. However, Victoria and Billy married before she was taken away. Victor eventually had the charges dropped. Billy and Victoria got matching tattoos of each other's names on their shoulder blades, but Billy's only said "Victor" because the tattoo artist had a heart attack before he could finish it. When Victor saw Billy's tattoo at the gym, he asked what happened and laughed in Billy's face. Later that day, another tattoo artist was sent to Billy's house to finish the tattoo so it now said "Victoria". In November, Billy told Victoria that he was going to run an article about Victor funding Heather Stevens' campaign just like she asked. Billy Loses Custody of Lucy & Delia, Affair with Chelsea, Johnny's Birth At the Genoa City Athletic Club, Billy talked to a reporter about his ''Restless Style'' online story regarding Victor funding Heather's campaign. Billy went to see JT and Mac to work out something where Reed was concerned but JT refused to budge. Billy and Victoria entered the Chancellor mansion and Reed raced to tell his mother the good news: he was going to be in his daddy's wedding! Later that day, Billy took time out of his busy day to trot over to Crimson Lights to listen to his wife talk about how she missed Reed already. Later, Billy went to see Chloe in jail and told her he didn't think she should see Delia. When Chloe called him out on having been in jail, too, Billy said that was because he was protecting a source. Billy returned home to Victoria and hinted that he was not sure he wanted Chloe around Delia if Chloe was going to be trouble. Victoria became depressed after miscarrying her baby with Billy. She tries to get pregnant again but learns that it would be difficult for her to carry another child. In order to make her feel better, Billy purchased a baby girl off of the black market, unaware that the infant was Daniel Romalotti's missing daughter. He brought the baby home, and Victoria immediately fell in love with her. They named her Lucy Abbott, after the show I Love Lucy. They end up losing Lucy in a custody battle with her biological grandmother Phyllis Abbott, who had found out about Lucy from Daniel and wanted to be with her granddaughter despite objections from Daniel, who had his parental rights terminated so that Billy and Victoria could legally adopt Lucy. The judge ruled in Phyllis' favor. Chloe, who found out how Billy purchased Lucy, wins full custody of Delia after Billy falls back into drinking and gambling. The Court rules that Billy is an unfit parent. Fed up, Billy leaves Genoa City, abandoning Victoria without explanation. Billy takes off for Asia, and after months of absence, Victoria files for divorce. Billy is later located in Myanmar by Victor when Delia falls sick from Leukemia, needing his bone marrow for a transplant. Billy returns, in secret, and hides from everyone. After Delia recovers, he tries to leave the country but is discovered at the airport by Victoria. Billy eventually remarries Victoria but lies to her about his time abroad. Billy and Victoria return from their honeymoon after receiving an email from an adoption agency that a mother would like to meet them, However, Billy's secrets are exposed when a mysterious woman named Chelsea Lawson, whom he had a one-night stand with in Myanmar, suddenly shows up on his doorstep, claiming to be pregnant with Billy's baby, which is later proven true by a paternity test. Due to Billy's scandal, Victoria has to sadly decline the adoption agency and they lose their chance at another adoptive baby. Chelsea offers to leave town if Billy pays her 3 Million dollars. However, Billy decides he wants Chelsea's baby and invites Chelsea and her mother Anita to move into his home after he sees Chelsea at Jimmy's Bar threatening to drink alcohol. Chelsea torments Victoria calling her an "uptight infertile bitch" and rubbing her affair with Billy in her face. When Victoria attends a sonogram with Chelsea and Billy, Chelsea lashes out at Victoria and tells the Doctor that she, not Victoria, is the baby's mother. This is not a surrogacy. Later, Chelsea confesses to Billy that she came to Genoa City because she fell in love with him, and she wants Billy to marry her and be a family with their son. When Billy declines her offer, Chelsea decides to forfeit her parental rights and allow Billy to have full custody. Their son, Johnny, is born on April 9, 2012. After his birth, Chelsea begins a new relationship with Adam Newman, and quickly has another child. Death Of Delia, Affair with Kelly, Divorce from Victoria On October 11, 2013, Billy drives his daughter, Delia and her untrained dog, Dash, back from a school play, where Delia was playing a witch. Billy leaves Delia in the car alone at night on a dark highway to buy ice cream. Delia asks Billy why he is leaving her by herself, but Billy dismisses her concerns. While he is inside the store, Delia lets Dash out of the car to pee. When he runs off, Delia chases after him, finding the dog in the bushes next to the road. Dash suddenly darts out into the road again, at the same time, Adam Newman is speeding, he sees the dog and swerved into the bushes, unknowingly striking Delia by accident. Adam drives away not seeing her. When Billy returns, he finds Delia's body by the bushes on the side of the road. She is rushed to hospital and pronounced dead on October 14, 2013. Delia's corneas are later donated to Adam and Chelsea's son, Connor, to save his eyesight. Billy begins to attend group therapy meetings to help with his grief and here he meets Kelly Andrews, a woman who lost her son Sam in an accident a few years earlier. Billy and Kelly connect and she becomes the only person he can open up to. Billy's marriage to Victoria falls apart as he grows closer to Kelly, and continues pushing Victoria away. Billy begins snapping at Victoria and lashing out her in anger. He loses all sexual interest in her and rejects any physical affection. Billy tells Victoria that he does not want to be intimate with her anymore. A few days after Christmas, Billy was supposed to go to D.C. with Victoria and Johnny to visit Reed. He had a ticket on a different flight so Victoria and Johnny could leave before him. Victoria misspeaks and says that she feels things are finally returning to normal. She quickly apologizes. However, Billy reacts in rage at her words. Once again, he lashes out in anger. After Victoria and Johnny leave, he goes to the park for a walk and runs into Kelly. He comforts her, takes her home and the two end up having sex on her couch on New Year's Eve. Billy complains to Kelly that Victoria is thoughtless, insensitive, and says the wrong things to him. After Billy and Kelly have sex, Billy hangs around her apartment and makes sure she is okay and they are still friends. Billy finally leaves her place to head the airport, only to discover Victoria waiting for him at home because both of their flights were cancelled due to a snow storm. Billy is angered to see his wife and resents her presence. Victoria apologizes to Billy for not being understanding enough during his grief. She asks for forgiveness and promises to be a better wife to him. Billy tolerates her but continues to see Kelly as they work together on The Delia Foundation, a children's charity in his daughter's name. Billy tells Kelly that Victoria is too stupid to figure out their affair and they agree to keep it secret. However, after Billy is hit on the head with a chandelier at a party, he becomes delirious and publicly confesses to his affair with Kelly, humiliating Victoria who files for divorce. Billy moves out and goes to live with Jack. Kidnapping Torture Murder Of Adam Newman Billy discovers that Adam Newman was the hit and run driver who accidentally killed Delia after Billy left her in the car alone at night. Billy takes his gun and runs over to Adam's apartment to confront him. Billy takes Adam hostage at gunpoint and forces him to drive to Delia's memorial site. Billy makes Adam get on his knees in the snow and confess what happened the night Delia was killed. Adam begs Billy to please take him to the police station so Adam can go to prison and do his time. However, Billy refuses and continues torturing Adam who is freezing in the snow. Billy wants to make his own justice, "I want you dead." Finally, Billy points his gun at Adam and forces him drive on the icy highway. As they drive, Billy threatens to make sure Adam never sees his own son, Connor, ever again. Billy vows that he'll do everything in his power to deny Adam his son, and promises that Adam will not see his child grow up, or be allowed around children ever again. While they are driving, Adam tries to grab the gun away from Billy, and in the struggle, Billy fires his gun, and the car swerves off the road and over a cliff. After the crash, Adam is bloody and unconscious, trapped inside the vehicle. Billy survives, smashes through the back windshield and escapes the wreckage. He walks around the car, sees Adam still inside, but runs off. Later, Nick and Paul find the crashed SUV with Adam trapped inside. However, as they wait for the Jaws of Life, the car bursts into flames burning Adam alive. After the fire, the car falls into the icy freezing river and the remains are swept away by the current. Billy & Chelsea's Engagement and Break Up After Adam's disappearance, Billy became close with his widow Chelsea. Billy frequently visits Chelsea and Connor, and grows emotionally attached to them. Billy feels a deep connection to Chelsea and forces a kiss on her which she rejects. Chelsea slaps Billy who continues to pursue her. When Connor has Croup, Billy spends more time with Chelsea and his attraction to her increases after he sees her in the shower. Chelsea puts the breaks on their potential relationship, and Billy turns his attention to Ben Rayburn who is dating his ex-wife Victoria. Billy becomes obsessed with digging into Ben's past and enlists Chelsea's help to destroy his reputation. They fly to Australia to seek out Ben's ex-wife to dig for information. During their trip abroad, Chelsea kisses Billy and they share a hug. When Billy returns home, Victoria is furious that Billy lied to her again and went to dig up information on Stitch. Their divorce is finalized. On Billy's birthday, Billy has sex with Chelsea and begins a serious relationship with her. Billy moves into Chelsea's apartment and they begin a life together as a blended family. On Halloween, Chelsea and Billy dress up as Mary Bo Peep and a Ninja to take Connor and Johnny trick-or-treating. They also spend Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's together. Billy tells Chelsea that she is his greatest love and the woman he has been waiting his entire life for. Billy proposes marriage and Chelsea happily accepts. Billy also bonds with Adam and Chelsea's son, Connor, and insists that he is his new father. Connor starts to call Billy "Daddy" which pleases him. However, Billy and Chelsea's happiness is disrupted by the arrival of their new next door neighbor, Gabriel Bingham, who is actually Adam Newman with plastic surgery. Adam had stolen Gabriel's identity and become a doppelganger of the deceased man. Adam plots to win Chelsea back as Gabriel and continuously finds ways to be alone with Chelsea and woo her. Billy feels very threatened and jealous of Gabriel who takes a job at Jabot to work closer with Chelsea. When the apartment catches fire, Adam rescues both Connor from the apartment, leaving Billy collapsed on the floor, only able to save one of them. Adam later goes back in and saved Billy by trying to wake him up and carries him out. As the firefighters are checking Adam, Billy sees the scar on his chest. Billy asks Adam about it at the hospital, and Adam says that it was an ex-girlfriend of his that shot him. Adam told Chelsea about him allegedly liking Sage but she doesn't feel the same way. Adam sees Sage and Nick hugging, and warns her about getting too close to Nick. Sage sneers that Adam is jealous, which he denies. When Jack is brought in, Adam visits Jack and is stunned to hear that Victor saved his life. Billy was checking up research on Gabriel, and he found out that Gabriel was expelled and all his pictures are happy and smiling as opposed to the look on Gabriel's face now. Billy invites Adam and Sage to stay with them at the Abbott Mansion until they find a new place to live, and Adam happily takes them up on the offer. Chelsea talked to sage about how good Gabriel is, and Sage implied Adam has feelings for Chelsea. Chelsea tells Billy which makes him feel insecure. Bill decides to propose to Chelsea but she says no. Chelsea stated he's just doing this because Sage said Gabriel has feelings for her. Billy stated after he got out of the burning building, he realized he wants to spend his life with her. Chelsea said yes to the engagement. Adam and Sage returned home and Billy and Chelsea informed then about the big news. Adam and Sage congratulated them. Sage stated she wants a divorce from Gabriel, and her own life is more important than the money. Sage told Gabriel to tell Chelsea who he really is. At Billy and Chelsea's engagement party, Chelsea kept putting off the wedding date. Billy asked to talk to her in another room, and he stated he's wondering if she even wants to get married. She insisted she does but there's a lot of wedding planning stress. Adam showed up drunk and announced to everybody how much he loves and appreciates his wife, staring straight at Chelsea. Jack took Adam to the back and explained that this is not the right time to announced his true identity. Adam apologized for the outbursts to Billy and Chelsea. Billy and Chelsea agreed on getting married in 30 days. After Billy spent more time with Vicki, Billy and Chelsea agreed at the same time to postpone the wedding. Chelsea had a meeting with a guy Gabriel conveniently had a meeting with next week and he offered to carpool. Adam's car conveniently ran out of gas and he and Chelsea were stuck in the middle of the woods together. The countryside reminded Chelsea of her marriage to Adam in Kansas. Adam continuously asked questions about her relationship with Adam. After a while, Adam kept repeatedly underestimating Billy and Chelsea's relationship with angered her. Adam called for a cab to pick them up. Billy admit to Chelsea that he and Victoria were tempted to kiss each other. Chelsea became jealous but Billy insisted he is committed to her and that she has feelings for Adam. Billy stated the only difference is his ex is living and hers isn't. Adam pretended to be a sad jilted Gabriel and told Chelsea that Sage is having sex with Nick Newman. Chelsea confronted Sage when she returned to her home. Sage stated Gabriel and her got married for the same reasons and are nothing more. Chelsea stated that Gabriel keeps confiding in her that he wants a real relationship with Sage. Sage admit that Chelsea doesn't know the real Gabriel Bingham, although she claims she does more than Sage. Sage admit that Gabriel is in love with Chelsea. Chelsea didn't believe it at first and Sage listed all of the conveniences that Adam purposely met up with her, moved across the hall, and his car broke down. Sage tells Chelsea she is ready to admit who Gabriel really is, when the doorbell rings and Chelsea receives a box of roses signed anonymously whom she originally thinks are from Billy, but Sage states it is from Gabriel. As Chelsea and Sage resume, Sage states she can ask Gabriel himself and she can start by asking him how he knows her dead husband. Gabriel admit that he is in love with Chelsea from when he first met her, claiming he didn't know she was engaged to Billy, and researched all he could on Adam to try to be the man she couldn't get over. Billy and Adam get into a fight.After Chelsea goes to check on Billy after Adam told her about the fight,but she then sees Billy kiss his ex-wife Victoria, she runs to Gabriel and they have sex. When Billy confesses to the kiss which he regrets and tells Chelsea that he no longer loves Victoria anymore and only loves Chelsea and wants to spend the next 60 years of his life with her, she forgives him and tells Gabriel to forget their fling. After Billy is fired from Jabot, he and Chelsea decide to elope. They leave town and spend a night at a hotel. Gabriel learns the couple have eloped and charms Anita into telling him the location of their hotel. Gabriel goes to the hotel and begs Chelsea not to marry Billy. Chelsea tells Gabriel what they did was just sex and she loves Billy. However Billy overhears them and discovers Chelsea cheated on him. Billy is furious and plots revenge against Chelsea. He tells her that he changed his mind about eloping and wants to have a family wedding back in Genoa City. The couple return and quickly arrange a wedding at the Athletic Club. When all the guests have gathered, and Chelsea has said her vows, Billy finally exposes Chelsea in front of all his family and friends. He tells the audience how Chelsea cheated on him by having sex with their next door neighbor Gabe. Billy calls Chelsea a "lying con artist slut" and says he was just a mark in her con. Billy dumps her at the altar and leaves her in tears. Later, Billy confides to Ashley that his relationship with Chelsea was a mistake. The next day, Billy moves out of Chelsea's penthouse and says good-bye to Connor. Billy tells the boy that he will miss seeing Delia's eyes when he looks at him. Billy also punches Gabriel and calls Chelsea a "piece of trash". Billy Learns Gabriel Bingham is Adam Newman, Delia's Trial After Chelsea learns Adam partnered with Ian Ward on the Paragon Virus which destroyed her company, Chelsea 2.0, and Newman Enterprises, she vows to make Adam pay for all the rotten things he has done starting with killing Delia in a hit-and-run. Chelsea goes to Billy and finally tells him that Adam Newman is alive, and that he has been in town all year pretending to be Gabriel Bingham. She explains how the real Gabe Bingham died saving Adam's life and that Adam stole Gabriel's identity. Billy confronts Adam at the Rooftop Bar and beats him up while Victor watches. Jack intervenes and tells Adam to run. Victor taunts Billy that Jack knew all along Adam was impersonating Gabriel, and how Jack had protected and helped Adam. Billy is furious at Jack's betrayal and yells "You chose him over me!" When Adam is arrested, Billy goes to the Police Station. He admits to Paul and Christine that he pointed a gun at Adam the night he disappeared and wanted to kill him, but he changed his mind and decided to let the Police handle getting justice for Delia. No charges are laid against Billy and he is allowed to go free. Billy says he will let the court system deal with Adam, and tells Paul and Christine to not let Delia down again. On the anniversary of Delia's death, Billy and Jill gather loved ones in Chancellor Park to plant a Gingko Tree in honor of Delia's memory. Billy is horrified when Adam crashes the ceremony to see Connor. Chloe is also angered by Adam's intrusion and pulls a gun on him. Chloe is talked down from pulling the trigger however she later tells Billy that they should kill Adam together. Billy turns down Chloe's plan to murder Adam and decides to let the Court system deliver justice. Adam is tried and convicted for the vehicular homicide of Delia and sentenced to 10 years in prison. However, Victor blackmails Elise Moxley, the Judge presiding over his Appeal, and gets Adam's sentence reduced to Probation. Billy is angered that Adam will go free and decides to team up with Phyllis Abbott to relaunch the Paragon Virus on Newman. He is assisted by Delia's step-father, Kevin Fisher, who is also a Hacker. When Billy's scheme is discovered, Victor and Adam sue the entire Abbott family, and Jack is forced to pay $500 Million which almost bankrupts Jabot. Jack is furious and fires Billy. Downward Spiral, Beating, Hit & Run After Billy is fired from Jabot by his brother Jack Abbott, he spirals downwards and starts drinking and gambling. He is arrested for Drunk Driving and his driver's license is revoked. His ex-wife, Victoria Newman is upset when her son Johnny Abbott sees Billy's Mug Shot in the newspaper for Drunk Driving. Billy is only allowed Court-appointed visitation with their children, Johnny and Katie Newman. However, Billy shows up late drunk and hungover for a visitation because he was too busy drinking and gambling the night before. Billy begins betting on Horse Races and rapidly loses money. After Billy learns Kevin Fisher has a new idea for an internet business, he begs Kevin to let him be his partner. Kevin's girlfriend, Mariah Copeland, urges Kevin to demand $2 Million from Billy as "seed money" for his investment. Billy promises to raise this money and bets $200,000 on a horse race with his bookie, Gil. When Billy's horse loses, he begs his brother Jack Abbott for $2.2 Million to pay off his gambling debt and invest in Kevin's business. Jack is disappointed his brother is gambling again and skeptical about Billy's new business. He asks Billy for a business plan but Billy has none. He tells Billy that he cannot give him the money. Gil accosts Billy in a parking lot and demands payment of his gambling debt. Billy begs for more time to get the cash and tries to run. Gil's enforcer catches Billy and delivers a brutal beatdown. Gil warns Billy that he will come to collect his money the next day. After Gil leaves, Billy crawls through the parking lot and collapses behind a car belonging to Noah Newman. When Noah gets into his car, he accidentally backs over Billy and hits him. Noah doesn't realize he ran over Billy and drives away. Marisa sees Noah drive off and discovers Billy's body. She calls for help and an ambulance. Billy is rushed to the hospital. He is attended to by Dr Barton Shelby who informs Billy's family that he is in a coma. Dr Simon Neville also examines Billy's medical chart as a favor to his sister, Ashley Abbott, and takes photographs. He informs Billy's mother, Jill Abbott Fenmore that Billy has, "Direct and indirect trauma to the brain. Cervical and Spinal fractures. Inter-cranial pressure. Direct contusions. Cerebral bleeding." Simon disagrees with Barton's treatment plan and says, "They're gonna kill him." Simon advises an alternative method which would avoid surgery. However Simon is over-ruled by a resident Ben Rayburn, who is threatened by Simon's personal relationship with Ashley. The surgery proceeds but there are complications when Billy goes into cardiac arrest and they are unable to fix the swelling on his brain. Billy's surgeon, Dr Dellafield, informs his family, "The damage was severe. Right now Billy has very little brain activity." Billy's condition deteriorates and Jack is forced to consider whether to take his brother off life support. Billy's attorney, Michael Baldwin informs his family that Billy signed a legal and binding Health Care Power Of Attorney which puts all the decisions in the hands of his brother Jack Abbott. The doctors must comply with only Jack's directives regarding Billy's medical care. Billy's mother Jill Abbott Fenmore is shocked, "It's Jack's call if my son lives or dies?" Jill pleads with Jack not to let Billy die. However Jack is visited by the spirit of his father John Abbott who reminds him "Billy always burned hot and bright. The poor kid couldn't live any other way." John also reassures Jack "If you decide to let him go, just know I have the light on for him and I'll show him the way." Jack makes the painful decision to respect Billy's wishes. He informs everyone "I'm going to tell the Doctors to take my little brother off all the machines. It's time for Billy to be free." Billy's family take turns saying good-bye to him. His sister Traci Abbott tells him "You're gonna be with Daddy, and Colleen, and Katherine, and that beautiful little girl of yours." Billy's machines are turned off. Jack puts his hand on Billy's heart and says "Be at peace, Billy." Billy Wakes Up After Billy is taken off Life Support, his spirit leaves his body as his family waits for him to expire. Billy's spirit wanders into the Hospital lobby and sees his family members grieving. His ghost is full of regret and blames himself, "This is my fault. I did this to all of you". Billy reassures Jack that he made the right choice. Billy tells Victoria that they need to let each other go, "You and the kids will have a great life. You'll find joy again. All three of you". He tells Jill, "I love you, Mom. And I know you love me". Billy also visits Victor's office and learns that Victor stole his business deal with Kevin. Billy's ghost confronts Kevin and yells at him "You double-crossing bank-robbing rodent! You're officially a tool". He then visits Crimson Lights coffee shop and watches Victoria with their children Johnny and Katherine. He tells his children, "You got the best Mom. She'll always be there for you. Not like me. I'm the guy who left your big sister alone in the car and now I'm leaving you". As Billy's ghost turns to leave, Katherine suddenly calls out "Dada!" Her first words. She is the only one who can see Billy's spirit. Victoria leaves to return to the Hospital and Billy's ghost follows her. He stands in front of his hospital room and watches Jack, Ashley, Phyllis, and Jill hovering around his body. Suddenly he met by Delia's ghost who calls to him, "Hi Daddy. How are you?" Billy reunites with Delia who tell him "You're not out of time. Go back and fix it". However Billy feels conflicted and doesn't want to leave Delia alone. She reassures her Dad that she is fine and shows off the rings on her fingers belonging to Katherine Chancellor Murphy. Ghost Delia and Billy's spirit see Victoria standing in front of Billy's room. Delia tells Billy "I love you too. Now go". Billy's spirit walks through Victoria who senses his presence and returns to his body. Suddenly Billy's monitors start beeping again. The Nurse informs Billy's family "There's brain activity!". Affair with Jack's Wife After Billy wakes up from his coma, he immediately teams up with his sister-in-law Phyllis Abbott to secretly steal PassKey, an internet security program, from Victor Newman. Phyllis strikes a backdoor deal with Natalie Soderberg, the developer of the program, who is under contract with Newman Enterprises to manipulate Victor into firing her so she can transfer her work to Jabot Cosmetics. However Natalie insists that Kevin Fisher and Mariah Copeland must also be partners in their business venture. They later include Luca Santori in their project after he discovers their scheme through Phyllis's daughter Summer Newman. Billy and Phyllis lie to Jack Abbott about their plan and begin secretly meeting in hotel rooms alone. After Natalie succeeds in getting fired by Victor, Jack finally learns about Phyllis and Billy's plot. Jack reacts angrily and expresses reservations about the PassKey project. Jack worries that Newman Enterprises can sue them for corporate espionage and theft. However he reluctantly agrees to keep PassKey at Jabot Cosmetics. Billy and Phyllis continue their secret meetings and start an emotional affair. They feel they are the only ones who truly know and understand each other the best. When Jack and Neil Winters throw a charity benefit to introduce their new Rehabilitation Center for Addicts, Phyllis and Billy skip the ceremony to see Billy's new home, the newly renovated Chancellor Estate that his mother Jill Fenmore Atkinson had given to him before she moved to Hong Kong. They are trapped at the house during a blackout and decide to drink wine and snuggle in front of the fire. Billy and Phyllis talk about starting their new lives and agree they are the best when they are together. They kiss passionately but are interrupted by a police officer sent by Jack Abbott who is wondering where they are. When Billy and Phyllis finally arrive at Jack's party, he demands to know what they were doing. They lie and hide their kiss from Jack. Later Jack confides in his friend Neil Winters that he suspects Billy and Phyllis are still plotting behind his back. Crimes Committed *Underage drinking; charges were dropped. *Stole and pawned an antique scrimshaw from the Chancellor estate - Katherine Chancellor agreed not to press charges when the Abbotts Shipped him off to Hong Kong instead. *Jailed for not revealing a journalism source. *Bought black-market baby, adoption was reversed, no charges filed to date. *Arrested for solicitation. *Arrested and imprisoned in Myanmar for illegal drug trafficking; he was setup, got released by Victor Newman. *Accused of rape in Myanmar by Chelsea Lawson; she drugged him, and took advantage of him. *Held Adam Newman at gunpoint (Jan 2014). *Accidentally shot Adam when he held him at gunpoint (Revealed Dec 2014). *Got into a fight with Gabe (Adam) (April 2015). *Punched and beat up Adam Newman (Oct. 2015). *Hacked into Paragon and used it against Victor (Nov-Dec 2015). *Arrested for DUI (Dec 2015). *Adultery; slept with Phyllis Summers Abbott many times while she was married to his brother Jack Abbott (May-July 2016). *Got into a fight with cane (July 2016). *Aressted for a bar fight, along with Travis Crawford (Oct 2016). Maladies and Injuries *Became an alcoholic as a teenager (1995). *Drank until passed out in the snow, hospitalized and went into cardiac arrest (2000). *Hospitalized after wrecking his car drunk in reaction to losing both Lucy and Delia (2011.) *Bone marrow transplant donated to save Delia (2011). *Injured in a car crash; concussion (Jan 2014). *Re-injured when chandelier fell on his head and kicked in the ribs; broken ribs (Feb 2014). *Strained his back (April 2014). *Inhaled smoke in the Newman Penthouse fire, and was knocked out (2015). *Injured after a fight with Adam (2015) *Was in need of stitches after being punched by Neil (2015). *Brutally beaten be a bookie, who was assigned by Gil and was briefly unconscious (December 2015). *Was accidentally backed into by Noah Newman, with Noah having no knowledge that Billy was behind the car (December 2015). *Went into a coma a result as being beaten and accidentally backed over by Noah Newman's car. Injuries included, direct and indirect trauma to the brain, cervical and spinal fractures, intracranial pressure, direct contusions and cerebral bleeding (January 2016). *Went into cardiac arrest and de-oxygenation (January 2016). *Suffered a heart attack during surgery what left him with very low brain activity and was on life support (jan 2016). *Taken off life support, brain dead (jan 2016). *Rendered unconscious in a motorcycle crash causing a head injury and possible brain damage (May 2016). *Slapped by Phyllis Abbott, leaving a scratch (July 2016). See also *Billy Abbott and Chelsea Lawson *Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell *Billy Abbott and Mackenzie Browning *Billy Abbott and Victoria Newman Videos Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Current characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2000s Category:1990s Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Abbott family Category:Alcohol Abusers Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes